They Don't See What I See In You
by Faptronicus
Summary: When Rin lost control of his powers, the only person to really accept him and confess her feelings to him was Izumo. In the future however, when all is said and done, a danger still looms over them and the other ExWires. Rated M for certain themes and language.


_I'm running. Running from the voices._

_"Filthy demon,"_

_"Satan's bastard son,"_

_"Monster..."_

_Why can't theses voices just stay away! I know what I am... But I'm not a monster._

_The faint whispers won't leave. No, they can't leave... They're everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. I break down, too tired to run. On my knees I cry. I feel sorrow, emptiness, but worst of all, I feel like I'm a target to everyone and everything. "Help!" I cry out, but what's the point? "Somebody, please..." _

_Buzz buzz_

_W-what?_

_Buzz buzz _

Rin suddenly gasped for air as he woke up. Startling the cat sleeping on his chest.

_Buzz buzz_

He looked over to see the alarm on his phone go off, signaling the time for his dreadful day to begin. "Sorry, Kuro," he told the anxious cat as he placed it back on his bed. Leaving his bed a mess as he got ready for school. "Why am I even doing this," he mumbled to himself, "everyone fucking hates me."

Rin looked over to his twin brother Yukio's bed only to find it empty. _He probably hates me too,_ Rin thought to himself. His morning routine of brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and eating breakfast was rather lonesome for the past week. It was all because he lost control of his demon abilities during the exwire camping trip. How everyone looked at him in fear, but for the wrong reason. He didn't mean to slip. He just wanted to protect his friends, but their fear soon turned to hatred as they learned he was the son of satan himself. However, his twin brother didn't possess any demon power, which meant he wasn't targeted. It wasn't fair.

Rin's brain had been running auto pilot the whole time as he realized he was now in front of his classroom door. How he hated this moment so much, wishing he was only a speck of dust in the air so no one would notice him as he walked in. The glares he received, the silence that soon took over the room as soon as he walked in. Even his brother, who was teaching the class fell silent for a moment. Rin lowered his head as he dreadfully walked to his seat. The first period had gone by fairly quickly, but rather than stay and get death stares Rin took his leave before Shura, his second teacher could walk in. _Nobody cared,_ he thought. No one really did care, except for one girl.

"God I hate him." Suguro said from his seat. Receiving nods from from his two best friends Shima and Konekomaru.

She im just sat there quietly. Not knowing what to think. Though she really did fear Rin.

Izumo, however, is starting to feel guilty. But her face remained stoic, not hinting her guilt for Rin. She wondered why did she care so much? Sure Rin was the son of Satan, but she couldn't come to make herself believe that Rin would do anything to hurt them. She sighed through her nose knowing that something had to be done. Just looking at the way Rin left the class made her feel sick to her stomach, and a slight pained tug at her chest. She sighed again, though loudly this time made the class turn to her. "What," she said to the group in her annoyed tone not even sounding like she had asked a question which made the class look away. Second period had gone by fast for Izumo since she tuned out Shura and put her thoughts on Rin. She was worried, but she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin had found a bench in a trail on school campus. No one was around so he thought he could finally be alone to let the depression take over. <em>How pathetic<em>, he scolded himself, but he was glad he left otherwise he might've thrown himself out the window hoping he could just end it there. He looked at the time _12:27_. The lunch bell was going to ring soon. He might as well start eating his home made lunch. Usually he would bring two servings of food for his brother but since he abruptly walked out of class, the second meal would soon to to go waste.

Izumo was relieved to be outside for lunch. She didn't want to sit with her classmates in the courtyard for lunch since she lashed out at Suguro and Shima for being dense assholes to talk about Rin that way because of a certain comment. She couldn't take them anymore. She didn't really care about the way they looked back at her, but she was surprise at her sudden defense of Rin. Unease was starting to tug at her chest harder now, and she figured out why. It was Rin, of all the people it had to be Rin. She had to go on a walk to cool herself off and her appetite was gone. Izumo recently found a trail near the east side of the park and used it as a place to walk to get her mind straight. The trail itself wasn't spectacular but rather calm and soothing because of the lack of people there. It wasn't a long trail either, but long enough to get her back in a decent mood. Thoughts of Rin came across her mind as she walked down. What was it that made her so attracted to him? Was it the fact that he wasn't really intimidated by her? Or vice versa? He was nice she's not gonna lie about that, but he's also an idiot with that idiot smile and idiot hair, and those deep blue eyes... _Dammit_. Just to make things even more unsure of what she was thinking; she saw him sitting there on a bench eating lunch. _Alone. Great, just great. I can't even turn around at this point, it would be too far of a walk back. I have to say something_.

"R-Rin?" Came a voice next to Rin. He looked up to see a worried Izumo which caught him off guard. _She was always snappy when she talked to him, or anybody really. Why is she acting like this? I thought everyone was disgusted of me._ "Can I sit with you?" This was not the Izumo he knew. She was acting strange.

"Uhh, yeah... Sure." Rin said awkwardly, as Izumo sat next to him the bench. He was unsure what to feel. Before the camping trip he had grown to like her a little. Maybe not a little... He definitely had a crush on her, but he never said anything because she was such an imposing person even though he wasn't scared of it. "Have you had lunch?" He worked the courage to ask?

She shook her head no. "Well..." He said nervously, "I made lunch for Yukio, but I doubt he's gone eat it... So you can have it if you want."

"Thanks but, I kinda came here to talk to you."

"Oh... I thought you guys hated me."

"Hate? I don't hate you."

A weak smile came across his face at what she said. "Thanks," he mumbled and let out a sigh. "Izumo... I-I don't know how to say this but..." He gathered his words, "I guess... I guess I had a big crush on you for a while, but ever since the incident you probably don't wanna be seen with me let alone even talk like we are right now." He was starting to look really sad as his words came out.

_Did he just? He... He likes me? _A soft intake of air as he was talking, as she was blushing madly. _Oh my God, he feels the same way. _She was taken aback at the fear of Rin because of the aching of her chest. No, not her chest, but her heart. She could feel tears in her eyes.

Rin sighed once more, "Look, I'm sorry that ever came out. I'll leave you alone now." Regret, pain, sadness, and loneliness was all he felt now. As if she'll ever like me back. She's probably gonna tell the others and they're just going to hate me more. He assumed as he got up to leave, but something stopped him. He turned back to see a teary eyed Izumo. If she wasn't acting weird a while ago now she was definitely out of character for the usual Izumo. "Izumo... Are you ok?"

"Y-you tell me you like me then get up to walk away?!" She yelled at him. Rin surely regretted his words a while ago. Until, "Well, what if... What if I like you too! You idiot!" Rin was shocked to say the least as Izumo pulled him tightly into a hug. Arms around his neck as she cried into his neck. All the emotional tension she had felt for him was released there as he embraced her back, tightening their hold on eachother."Izumo... I never knew." Was his only reply.

"Of course you couldn't. I tried to keep it to myself." She said between her sobs, "So, come back. Be the goofy idiot I had a crush on again. Because, because I miss that Rin."

"Ok, I will." He replied into her ear as he put his face in her hair, taking in her scent. A scent he immediately loved.

She didn't want this moment to end just yet, but they still had class. "Alright," she said as she lossened the grip on him, "the bell's about to ring. Let's get out of here." She smiled at him.

Wow. He thought. Not only did she like him but she gave the cutest smile ever. His mood changing significantly. He smiled back, the first time in over a week. She blushed, parting their gaze to the trail to hide it.

They both made it out of the trail, going different ways to different classes, but Rin couldn't keep his mind off of the events that occurred. Not he like paid attention in class anyways, and she reminded him to text her later that day so he couldn't really be patient either.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was just as planned for Rin. He was on his phone for most of the time. Which caught Yukio's attention. <em>What got him in a good mood all of a sudden?<em> It was odd, Yukio felt like a bad brother to Rin when all of this was happening. A little bit of guilt was washed away when he would hear Rin's phone vibrate and he would chuckle from time to time, but later that night his interest was peaked when Rin received a phone call. _Who is that? It's clearly a girl from the way he's talking._ Yukio didn't realize that he had lost track of his homework because he was too busy listening in on Rin's conversation. So he had to tune him out and get back to work. It wasn't until thirty minutes later when Rin ended the conversation with a "Goodnight, Izumo." _I did not see that coming. Why the hell was he talking to Izumo for? I thought Izumo couldn't stand any of her classmates?_

The night was basically just as eventful for Izumo as was for Rin, but she hid the fact that she felt like one of those school girls in the mangas that she read. She had already told her best friend Paku about the incident and how it came to be, but she was still worried. Worried for Rin. She was worried that the other classmates would bring Rin down again, but she would try her best to stop that. She just couldn't stand those jerks, but she's glad that Rin doesn't have to suffer alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic!<strong>

**Any suggestions or criticism will be taken into consideration because I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible. So why not make the first chapter fluff?**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
